


Traición

by Tomoya_NC



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Non-Explicit, first fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoya_NC/pseuds/Tomoya_NC





	Traición

La espada subía y bajaba con una cadencia casi rítmica, sin cesar y cada vez que completaba un ciclo, una mella nueva salía en la hoja:

\- ¡Número 2, detente! ¡Ya no queda nadie!

Ah, la chica nueva, todavía parece que no se ha acostumbrado al ambiente de equipo.

\- Cuando se empieza a mellar una hoja, es casi mejor terminar de romperla del todo, si no, el mando no nos mandará nuevas y podríamos estar en un aprieto- la verdad es que era un coñazo tener que repetir la misma cantinela a todas las nuevas que entraban en el equipo de ofensiva pero es eso o que mueran en menos de 2 horas.

\- ¿Pero es necesario enseñarse con las máquinas? ¿No ves que ya están apagadas y destrozadas? ¡No tiene sentido!  
-¿Preferirías que lo hiciera a base de estrellarla contra las rocas, número… eh…? –mierda, ¿cuál era el número de esta?...  
\- ¡4! ¡Número 4, soy tu siguiente múltiplo y ya llevamos 6 días juntas, y preferiría que dejaras el enseñamiento al menos! Rómpela como te plazca, número 2…  
Y se fue echa una furia, 6 días y ya hemos tenido 18 broncas. Esas sí que las recuerdo: que si no comento la estrategia, que si no trabajo en equipo, que si no descanso lo suficiente… y todo acaba igual, ella sola grita y ella sola se va enfurruñada. Aunque no sé por qué siempre vuelve al día siguiente a levantarme si tanto me odia…

Tanto da, todo acabará siendo como siempre, o se termina la misión de guardia en esta área y me asignan una compañera nueva, o ella acabará cayendo antes. Más le vale, por su bien, que sea la primera.  
La situación se había estancado demasiado en esta área montañosa. Las máquinas parecían haber huido hacia el interior de la montaña y apenas salían en estos días en los que estaba todo neblinoso. Aunque, la verdad, agradecía la niebla, ya que así no tenía que verle la cara a mi compañera temporal: el mando había decidido que era gracioso tocarme las narices dado que mis “actitudes de combate” eran demasiado extremas, y esta vez, habían decidido mandarme una compañera del mismo modelo, así que era como verse al espejo. Un espejo gritón, gruñón y quejica.

-¡Bah! – solté, reprimiendo un bostezo, en un par de días más estaré en el campamento cercano durmiendo todo el día, esa es la ventaja de ser un modelo de combate. Mejor comida, mejor cama y…  
-¡Número 2!  
Joder, ni perderme en sueños me deja- ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!  
Dando un respingo, la chica continuó – Oh, nada, nada grave, solo… que como no quieres que intervenga en los ataques, pues al final acabo andando mucho detrás de ti y me he fijado que… tienes un pelo muy largo y bonito… ¿te lo han dicho antes?  
Eh… vaya, esto no entraba en mis expectativas de “gritos y quejidos”- La verdad es que me da igual, está así porque no subo al búnker y, la verdad, no influye a la hora de combatir así que lo dejo estar… pero… ¿qué más te dará a ti? ¿Ahora el búnker quiere tener a todos los modelos con el pelo largo? ¡¿Es eso?!  
-¡No, no es eso! Es que… lo siento, no quería molestar… no hablas mucho y a veces creo que realmente no me escuchas aunque te grite. No quiero gritarte pero como no me miras, es solo que… me irrita, ¿sabes? Pero no quiero molestarte y…  
Aahhhh –suspiré- Mira, esto es muy sencillo, si aparece una máquina y no me he dado cuenta, me lo dices y esperas. Si no vuelvo, huye al campamento. Todo lo demás, los gritos y los quejidos, te los guardas bien guardados. No sirven para nada.

La pobre chica parecía incluso asustada después de esa pequeña reprimenda pero en sus ojos pude ver algo más… ¿alivio?... ¡Bah, qué más da!  
Pero no dio más, ni al día siguiente, ni al otro… ni al que venía después de ese. Los pods no recibían señales de nuevas órdenes y llevábamos 15 días después de la última reprimenda. La chica apenas mascullaba nada que no fuera comunicación rutinaria: ¿vamos? ¿por allí?...

Casi hacía que fuera ahora yo la parlanchina porque apenas podía leer su mirada. En fin, parece que ha entrado en razón.  
-Haré la primera guardia- dijo, inesperadamente.  
\- Pero si siempre he sido yo quie-  
\- La haré yo hoy.- y con eso me dejó plantada en nuestro pequeño refugio. Vaya, ha decidido cambiar los quejidos y gruñidos por acción. Muy bien, no seré yo quien se queje.  
\- Pod, pon el sensor de movimiento a un radio de 200 metros en toda el área.- al menos podré ir abriendo boca con un par de siestecitas largas hoy…  
\- Alarma: sensor de movimiento activado: dirección sur-suroeste. Alarma: sensor de movimiento activado: dirección sur-suroe- ¡Mierda, la chica!  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Justo en esta noche de pataleta, justo ahora!

En menos de un minuto ya estaba espada en ristre y pod activado en la posición del sensor… solo que… no podía haber menos movimiento en aquella escena:  
La chica estaba mirándome, con la espada rota… las máquinas apenas soltaban chisporroteos de entre el amasijo de metal en el que habían acabado convertidas… eran de una clase raptor bípeda, extremadamente ágil, que raramente subían tan alto en las montañas, no formaban parte del grupo de observación de nuestra unidad ofensiva. Y ya no quedaba ni una sola.  
-Tenemos que romper la espada del todo, ¿no?  
\- Sí… -titubeé, la chica no se había girado a mirarme- es conveniente hacerl-  
\- Muy bien. Nos quedan 3, ¿quieres que pida suministros yo, o lo haces tú?  
¡¿Pero qué se ha creído esta niñata?!  
-Espera un momento –la chica seguía sin mirarme y estaba volviendo a nuestro refugio, solo podía ver su espalda- ¡oye, espera! –nada, caso omiso.  
-¡QUE ESPERES!-clavé la espada en un tocón que estaba a la altura de su cabeza mientras ella pasaba al lado, seguía sin darse la vuelta.  
Con ánimo de soltarle una bofetada, la cogí del hombro y la puse frente mí a la fuerza, solo para notar que ese hombro estaba temblando y que esa frialdad en la voz era para camuflar el nudo en la garganta de aguantar las lágrimas.  
-Número 2, ¿c-cómo lo haces? –susurró mientras caía la primera lágrima- yo n-no puedo, son 8 compañeras ya… y… n-no p-pueeedooo- y hale, ya estaba montad- espera, ¡¿Ha dicho 8 compañeras?!

Volvimos al refugio y me lo contó todo. Había formado parte de una incursión mayor en una ciudad al sur, bastante grande. Era la primera de su grupo de ofensiva en el que todo se medía por hazañas de número de bajas de máquinas. Y la única superviviente de muchas partidas de ofensiva como la nuestra. Ella no me conocía y por lo visto toda su retahíla de quejas y gritos eran para protegerme a mí, creía que iba a acabar como todas las anteriores partidas de ofensiva.  
-Chica, no pasa nada-dije mientras ponía una mano encima de su cabeza- Ahí fuera lo has hecho muy bien… dentro de poco el mando nos mandará la orden de volver, apenas hay unidades por aquí, solo máquinas rezagadas… Y en cuanto a mí, no tienes por qué preocuparte.  
\- ¡Pero lo hago, Número 2! ¿Sabes? Yo al principio era muy parecida a ti también y-…  
\- ¿Te gustaban las siestas?  
La pillé con la guardia tan baja que la carcajada resonó en todo el valle. Era agradable el cambio de gritos o el silencio a una risa tan divertida que no pude resistirme y acabé uniéndome a ella.  
-No, no es eso, es que… también era reservada e intentaba seguir las órdenes del mando al pie de la letra… Pero… cuando recuerdo sus muertes- se agarró los hombros- no puedo evitar recordar cómo me miraban, cómo algunas gritaron mi nombre… y me arrepiento de haber sido fría con ellas…  
\- ¿Pero no es así mejor?- reprobé, apartando la mirada- ¿Crees que haberles dado un hombro cálido y agradable habría suavizado el dolor, la intensidad de sus gritos, el miedo de su mirada…? –Oh, mierda, esta chica está sacando lo peor de mí.

Mientras esperaba un grito de insulto, no pude sorprenderme más cuando noté sus manos rodeando mis hombros, rodeándome en un abrazo por la espalda. Algo húmedo corría por mi mejilla y, después de un rato, dejé de distinguir si eran sus lágrimas o las mías.  
-Número 2, prefiero tener miedo a perder a alguien a tener miedo a abrirme a los demás. Solo por este momento, creo que ha merecido la pena hacer la primera guardia esta noche.  
Y con solo eso, la calidez de mi mejilla desapareció y ambas estuvimos despiertas hasta el alba contándonos historias de nuestras misiones. Tal vez esa calidez no estuviera tan mal… aunque solo fuera por combatir la humedad de la niebla.  
Esa calidez… la calidez que pude ver de su sonrisa por primera vez aquella noche y que sentiría muchas más en sus ojos, sus manos y sus labios… no estaba nada mal, al contrario de lo que la voz al fondo de mi conciencia me decía: “será mejor que no te acostumbres a esto”.

Al día siguiente los pods no pararon de mandar coordenadas y coordenadas cambiantes de puntos de reunión de todas las avanzadas como la nuestra para reunirse en un mismo punto, todo para intentar burlar la posible filtración de comunicaciones por parte de las máquinas. Al final, desciframos los mensajes y nos encontramos con las compañeras. Por fin había llegado el día de atacar el servidor de la red de máquinas del enemigo.  
-Número 2, cuando volvamos al búnker… ¿dejarás que te corte el pelo?  
\- ¿Qué malo tiene el cómo lo llevo? –reprobé, cogiendo un mechón.  
\- ¡No tiene nada de malo! –se apresuró a decirme- Es solo que… me gustaría arreglártelo, está algo desaliñado y estoy segura de que con un poco de maña, quedarías espectacular.  
\- Bueno, solo si me enseñas a cortar el pelo poniendo tu melena como garantía –reí.  
\- ¡Hecho!

Los grupos se acabaron dispersando mientras nos adentrábamos en los túneles de la montaña, debíamos buscar cualquier señal del servidor principal de las máquinas como fuera, cualquier cable, cualquier generador, cualquier área ligeramente vigilada, se transmitía de pod a pod.

Hasta que empezaron a llegar otro tipo de reportes:

-Alerta, grupo alpha, confirmada desconexión. –anunció la voz sin emoción.  
No podía creerlo- ¡Pod! Confirma de nuevo la señal.  
-Entendido… -los segundos se me hacían eternos- Confirmada la señal del equipo de apoyo de otros pods: la desconexión es altamente probable.  
Poco a poco, el pod no paró de soltar nombres de equipo, confirmando sus desconexiones, uno por uno. La chica y yo no paramos de avanzar y correr mientras oíamos las transmisiones en nuestra cabeza… teníamos que encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera, del grupo principal…  
-Anuncio: órdenes del mando: confirmada posición del servidor principal, dirigirse directamente a la posición marcada en el mapa.  
-¡A la mierda las órdenes! ¡Tienen que mandar refuerzos, acabamos de perder a casi una unidad entera, más de 30- noté como la chica me cogía del hombro.  
-Tenemos que ir, Número 2. Puede que seamos las únicas supervivientes…  
-¡Pero-!

Y aunque mi nudo en el estómago me decía lo contrario, sabía que la chica tenía razón. Alcanzamos la posición en el mapa casi una hora después donde no vimos nada en especial, según el mapa, estábamos en el centro de la montaña, pero aparte de eso, no vimos ningún signo de que aquí se alojara maquinaria avanzada que pudiera ser pista de la posición del servidor.

-Anuncio: órden del mando: permanecer a la espera en la posición- cada vez odio más a las unidades pod de apoyo.

Poco después, el pod empezó a soltar cadenas de secuencias de palabras sin sentido para últimamente anunciar con voz monótona:  
-Petición de aniquilación del enemigo por medio de caja negra, aceptada. Solicitando al mando el código de detonación.

Antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación a la última frase, la chica ahogó un grito y noté sus manos en mi hombro y mi cara.  
-¡Número 2, tienes que huir, ya!  
-¡No te voy a dejar aquí para que te caiga una emboscada a ti sola!  
-… No lo entiendes… ¡yo no estoy en peligro! Ya… no -sollozó mientras se escurría entre mis brazos y caía al suelo- Aunque seamos el mismo modelo… YorHa ha encontrado maneras mejores que dejarnos matar por el enemigo –susurró entre lágrimas mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo negro- esta cajita negra… se acabará por detonar en cuanto el pod transmita el código y toda la montaña desaparecerá…  
Cogí la pequeña caja entre mis manos, lágrimas frías corriendo por mis mejillas- ¡Dejémosla aquí! ¡Huyamos! ¡Que le den al mando y a YorHa! No voy a dejar que-  
-N-no puedo… la caja negra es mi núcleo… los androides que tienen este prototipo no podemos sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin ella…  
-Por favor, no me hagas esto…  
\- Vive, ¡CORRE!

No recuerdo bien nada más aparte de su mirada cuando me dijo eso. Sobreviví y solo sé que desde entonces mato máquinas. Las mato para que YorHa no pueda hacerlas objetivos de más sacrificios inútiles. Nadie se merece ser una bomba en potencia. No volvería a ver otra mirada como la suya hasta decenas de años más tarde. Mi modelo había sobrevivido, ¿eh? Vaya sorpresa… 

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos has traicionado?! –me exigió a gritos el pequeño modelo que no reconocí.

Me hubiera reído de quedarme algo de emoción en el cuerpo pero eso es algo que dejé en aquella montaña junto con… la chica, Número 4- Es el mando el que os ha traicionado…


End file.
